


lover let me keep you safe

by drakarifire



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakarifire/pseuds/drakarifire
Summary: Eddie has a hard day at work, Richie helps him relax.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	lover let me keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, my first ever attempt at anything even remotely smutty.   
> Be gentle my friends u-u 
> 
> Thank you so much to Michaelssushi for betaing this ;O;

He’d told Richie he’d be coming home late that night. It’s a testament to the monumental differences in his two most notable relationships that he actually feels _depressed_ at the prospect of not going home when he’s supposed to. 

Back in New York, with Myra, Eddie had leapt at any chance to linger at his office. He’d even stayed until ten one night trying to fix the office copy machine, which in hindsight makes him wonder how he didn’t see the red flags sooner. Obviously there has to be something wrong at home if you’re willing to shell out a couple thousand dollars to find the perfect, back supporting, fold out couch for your new corner office. 

By contrast he can’t stand to be away from Richie. 

Maybe he’s a little co-dependant (they’ve all gotten a little clingy since Derry 2.0 so it’s not like it’s _just_ him) but he really hates any time they spend apart. Which is… ironic, considering he’d spent a good chunk of his life under the impression that he just wasn’t a social person. How many office parties and coworker invites had he turned down over the years? Fuck. Probably all of them now that he really thought about it. 

Putting the life he’d been living for the last two or so decades, beside the one he was living now, made it real difficult not to feel cheated out of something. He looked at his nights spent curled up on the couch with Richie, their legs tangled like on the hammock all those years ago, and he ached. He wanted that time back. All those years they could have spent loving each other, just gone. 

So yeah, he didn’t like staying at the office. Made his distaste for that fact abundantly clear the more ornery he became as the clock ticked progressively later. By the time he was in his car and heading home it was edging dangerously close to midnight and he hesitated before sending a text to Richie stating he was finally on his way home. If it had been Myra he wouldn’t have bothered for multiple reasons, not the least of which being the fact that she was usually in bed by 9:30 at the latest, regardless of whether or not Eddie was home. 

[RICH] Drive safe babe 

[EDDIE] Always.

Richie always waited up for him. It was...something. Refreshing? Cute? Eddie’s not sure the word for it, only that it made a warmth spread up from the center of his chest. Made him smile like an idiot at his phone regardless of where he was or who might see. 

It makes the drive home, however long it takes, feel bearable. The sight of their home as he pulls up the front drive feels like reaching the last pocket of fresh air in the whole city. _Home_. He’s spent a long time trying to find the meaning of that word. Forever searching, yearning for something to run towards, even as a little kid. His inner compass keyed into some distant point that felt impossible to reach and at times even like a figment of his overactive imagination. How could home not be the house he slept in every night? Where his mother waited for him in front of the living room TV or where his wife lay fast asleep in their bed? 

The front door is open as he climbs out of the car, briefcase in one hand and shoulder slouched with exhaustion. Richie’s silhouette is haloed in soft golden light and Eddie really can’t see his face, but he knows without really thinking about it, that Richie is smiling at him. 

Home, he thinks, standing for a moment and just...looking. 

Not the house with its gaudy, overpriced landscaping, or it’s outdated art deco style, but the man standing inside of it. 

“You just gonna keep standing there looking pretty Eds? I thought you vetoed the lawn gnomes.” 

“Fuck off.” 

Richie laughs, long and loud and braying. His whole face lit up like a Christmas tree as Eddie finally makes his way towards him. For a moment they’re both frozen in the liminal space of that open doorway, angling towards each other as they kiss, Richie’s hands cradling Eddie’s face while the hand not holding his briefcase slips easily into the open lapels of Richie’s robe, pressing against his bare chest. 

“Missed you.” He mutters tiredly in the space between their lips, heart soaring at the smile it earns him and the way Richie bumps their noses together in response. 

“Missed you too my little lawn gnome.” 

“Fucking Christ Rich.” He tries to keep an expression of annoyance on his face but even as tired as he is he can’t stop the smile from breaking through or the snorted laugh that comes with it. “I’ll drive back to my fucking office don’t think I won’t-” 

“Nope. Not a chance Eds.” 

The thing is that Eddie wants to be annoyed at how easily Richie just, meanuvers him away from the door. How big those hands are on his hips as he’s guided further into the house, or how all his executive functions seem to melt away the moment his husband takes the reins. He’s always hated the feeling of losing control. His mother and Myra had done their level best to make him feel suffocated in his own home, and he’d only grown into even more of a control freak once he’d realized just how much of his life had been left to someone else’s devices. It shouldn’t have been this easy to let Richie move him along like a string puppet, no matter how tired he was. 

Eddie visibly melted beneath Richie’s touch. The tension of a long day was forgotten at the door as his briefcase was set at its usual spot. At some point Richie knelt to help remove his shoes, strong hands taking their time to glide down Eddie’s legs and making him shiver. From there the rest of his suit came off in pieces and Eddie was only half aware of what was going on around him. His jacket was guided off his shoulders, tie undone and pulled free, the buttons of his shirt, his belt, and the clasp of his trousers. 

Bit by bit until he was standing naked in the master bathroom, fresh steam and the smell of lavender candles enveloping him gently. “You with me Eds?” Richie’s voice was soft, accompanied by a hand cupping his jaw and the familiar swipe of a thumb over the raised scar on his cheek. 

“Hmm?” He had to blink out of the daze, nuzzling into the touch, and taking half a step forward to close some of the distance between them. Richie’s body felt superheated in the already warm bathroom and he couldn’t help but gravitate towards it. “Yeah, yeah. I’m here.” 

“Good.” He felt Richie press a kiss to his forehead, “I’d let you go straight to bed, but I know how you get when you sleep all tensed up from work. C’mon-” The hand on his face dropped down, until Richie was taking both of his hands in his and guiding him forward again. 

He could see now that the tub was full and surrounded by candles, the water warm enough that it had to have been drawn right before he drove up. Meaning Richie had actually timed this out and Eddie felt his entire soul turn into putty at the thought. Not even bothering to contain what he was sure had to be the dopiest, fondest smile written all over every corner of his face. 

Richie slipped into the tub first and pulled Eddie down with him, settling him back against his chest and wrapping his arms around him in a light embrace. It was like...a calming circle. Some sort of Tozier-esque magic spell that made all of Eddie’s anxieties evaporate with a sigh. 

“Better?” 

“A thousand times.” Eddie let his head fall back and Richie took the opportunity to press kisses along his jaw. “You always know exactly what I need.” 

A hum he can feel vibrating through him, Richie nuzzling against the side of his face, and even if Eddie couldn’t see it he could feel the corners of Richie’s smile against his skin. “What can I say? I have a doctorate in Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

“Tozier.” 

“Ah yes, how could I forget.” Richie teased, bending down to nip at the juncture of Eddie’s neck and shoulder. “Eddie _Tozier_.” One of his hands moved, finding Eddie’s beneath the water and lacing their fingers together, bringing them out and holding them up to showcase their matching golden bands. “Beyoncé did say put a ring on it.” 

“You’re so lucky I’m too tired right now to call you an idiot.” He chuckled, pressing himself a little more firmly against Richie’s chest. Wanting to feel the sheer weight and presence of him against his back. 

“Eh, just write me an IOU and stick it to my forehead. I’ll get it eventually.” 

“You sure it won’t get lost, like your hairline?” 

“Ouch Eds, you know my fivehead is sensitive.” A sharp pinch to Eddie’s side making him yelp, and then burst into a fit of giggles. “I thought you said you were too tired to insult me, you little shit!” 

“Never.” He turned his head, grinning to try and stifle the giggles, “The day I’m too tired for that is the day I stop loving you.” He feels starry eyed in the atmosphere Richie’s created. Candlelight, lavender, and the soft lapping of the bathwater with each movement they make, Richie’s eyes glinting and his smile making Eddie feel breathless and lightheaded. “I’m never going to stop loving you-” He manages as their lips come together again, a slow exploration of tongues that makes his toes curl. 

“Let me take care of you Eds…” 

The kiss grows deeper, both of them shifting in an attempt to find the angle that works best given the position they’re in. Richie licks his way into Eddie’s mouth like he’s starving for it, sucking on his tongue and licking at the back of his teeth. Taking in every inch while his hands slip beneath the water with a clear and definite mission. One palm spreads across Eddie’s belly, pressing him back and pinning him down.The other curls possessively around Eddie’s cock, stroking it into hardness. 

“Richie-” 

“Shh baby, I got you.” Richie is the one to break the kiss, allowing Eddie’s head to roll back against his shoulder. “Always make you feel real good, right Eds?” 

“Mm- hmyeah-” Richie’s hand has sped up and Eddie’s whimpering now, hips twitching where Richie’s hand keeps them pinned. The strokes are faster now but still agonizingly slow, too slow, and his legs kick as they fail to find traction on the smooth floor of the tub. Desperate to give himself leverage to fuck up into Richie’s fist. “Richie- fuck, Richie _please_.” 

“Slow down hotstuff. Relax.” Richie coos, letting his hand slip down to the base of Eddie’s cock and tightening his grip. “This is supposed to be a _soothing_ bath, remember?” 

“F-fuck-” 

“I could stop?” Soft, almost chaste kisses dotting along his shoulder, making him shudder and let out another low whimper. 

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare.” 

“Then relax Eddie.” He sucked at the crook of his neck, higher than he knew he’d probably get away with normally. “Loosen that death grip on the tub, c’mon. That’s it. Just...relax.” He waited until Eddie had released the edges of the tub and let his hands fall back into the water, “Just grab onto my thighs if you need to, they’re nice and juicy for a reason.” 

“You’re impossible.” 

“Yeah, and you love me. Now unclench that jaw baby,” a kiss to his cheek, “Relax. Close your eyes.” 

It’s not like he couldn’t relax. He could, and he was learning to get better at it, it’s just- it took a lot of effort to shut his brain down and let go. Richie made it easy most of the time, but he still struggled, and even as relaxed as he felt right now making himself go completely limp against Richie’s chest took more conscious thought than it probably should. 

“There you go…” Richie’s voice is soothing, and he keeps talking as his hand starts moving again. Slow, deliberate strokes and practiced twists. Eddie hears about his day, about a text conversation he had with Bev, and about negotiations that might or might not be happening with Netflix. He only registers half of it because Richie’s hand has learned just how hard to squeeze and pull and press. 

It’s good, but it’s also fucking agony. 

Everytime Eddie tenses up against him, Richie slips back down on his cock and applies that pressure to hold him back. Soothing him down from the ledge like he was a spooked horse and huffing a laugh against his neck when he devolves into whimpers and panted breaths. 

“Richie- Richie. Come on. Please-” 

God he needs to cum. He needs it so bad he can feel tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes. 

“Please what, baby?” 

“Need to cum. Richie- fuck. Please.” Why is he so goddamn strong? He wants to move, but the arm across his body is like a vice holding him in place, and the thrusts of his hips are doing absolutely nothing for him. 

“Alright, alright.” More kisses, light and gentle along his neck, like Eddie isn’t on his proverbial knees right now. “Only ‘cause you asked so sweet...and the water’s getting cold.” 

Honestly, Eddie hadn’t even noticed how long they’d been in here. He feels so superheated right now that it’d take someone pouring a bucket of ice water on top of them for him to feel it. 

Richie’s hand starts moving again, this time with a little more purpose, and the hand on Eddie’s belly lifts to guide him into the kind of sloppy uncoordinated kiss Eddie would never admit to secretly loving. It frees him up to move again, hips bucking up and making the water slosh dangerously close to the ledge of the tub. He’s so desperate he doesn’t even bother trying to match Richie’s rhythm as he fucks up into his fist, just lets Richie figure it out. 

“Rich- Richie-” Open mouthed and panting into his husband’s mouth, breath hitching with each moan as the coil in the pit of his stomach builds and builds. 

“Come on Eddie. That’s it.” 

He actually sobs when it hits him, body jolting in spurts as the waves roll over him. All the while Richie coaxes him through it, whispering praise and pressing kisses to his heated skin, stroking him through the aftershocks. 

“There you go, Eds.” He keeps stroking until Eddie’s body starts to twitch and squirm at the sensation. 

Richie’s arms wrap around him again, and Eddie feels like a ragdoll gone limp in his arms. His eyes close, chest heaving, as Richie carefully wipes at him with a soapy washcloth, cooing gently at every whimper that slips from Eddie’s throat. 

By the time Richie is pulling them from the bathtub Eddie’s pretty sure all his bones have been replaced with some sort of liquid. It leaves Richie to do most of the heavy lifting as he gets them up and dries them off before draining out the tub. He stands as a pillar of support while Eddie does his nightly routine, strong arm looped around his waist to keep him sturdy, and making goofy faces at him in the mirror to get him laughing. 

Unlike when he’d come home he doesn’t feel out of it, just pleasantly sleepy, like he’s had a warm cup of tea and it’s finally sinking in. He follows Richie less like a shell-shocked soldier returning from war and more like the kid who’d follow his best friend anywhere. Holding hands as he trails behind him towards their bed.   
Richie kisses him on the forehead as he double checks that they’re dry before bundling him into his side of the bed. Then makes Eddie burst out laughing all over again when he leaps onto the mattress and crawls on all fours to his side like some kind of animal. 

It takes time, but in the end they end up where they always do: Eddie resting half across Richie’s chest, and Richie holding him close. 

“Goodnight Eddie, my love.” He sing-songs, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie presses a kiss to Richie’s heart, smiling against the skin. _Home_ , he thinks. “Goodnight sweetheart.” 


End file.
